


påske

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

påske

Vorweg :   
Hier wurden große Anleihen bei der Geschichte einerFreundin genommen. Mit großem Dank =)

påske  
„Fanni … damals waren wir noch … Kinder ...“, Einar schüttelte den Kopf, das Lächeln halb amüsiert, halb panisch, als er den Brief erst sorgsam zusammenfaltete und ihn dann in den unscheinbar weißen Umschlag steckte, bevor er ihn über das blanke Holz des alten Esstisches zurück zu seinem Zwilling schob, „Du kannst doch nicht ...“ „Warum nicht?“, die grauen Augen verengten sich verstimmt, als ihr Blick sich nun auf Einar richtete und Anders knurrte, „Traust du es mir nicht zu?“ „Na ja ...“, der ältere Zwilling grinste und ließ seinen Blick über seinen Bruder wandern, „Damals war es dir immer peinlich ...“ „Ich war sechzehn.“, Fanni erhob sich und reckte stolz den Kopf, aber Einar lachte, „Und nun? Nun bist du erwachsen?“  
„Das auch … und mir ist langweilig.“, gestand Anders mit einem Seufzen ein, die schmalen Schultern sanken herunter und er errötete prompt, als sein Zwilling laut loslachte, „Langweilig?!? Du hast dich gestern noch von einer der größten Flugschanzen gestürzt ...“ „Das war gestern!“, Anders begann, wie schon als Kind immer unruhig in der angenehm warmen Küche herumzulaufen und versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen, „Und, das ist ein Brauch ...“ „Es ist doch egal, was ich sage ...“, Einar blaue Augen glitzerten vor unterdrücktem Lachen und er schnaubte amüsiert, „Deine Entscheidung steht schon fest … Dann viel Spaß, Küken.“

Das Fest war so alt, wie das Land selbst, aber nur wenige kannten es. Es gab Gerüchte im Verband, man wisperte hinter vorgehaltener Hand von nackten, im Schein von Feuern glänzenden, eng ineinander verschlungenen Körpern und von wilden Tänzen. Diese Gerüchte wurden belächelt, denn nur wenige kannten die Wahrheit.

Trommeln und Flöten, uralte Instrumente gaben den Rhythmus vor während die Töne vom beißenden Wind, dem schon ein Hauch Frühling zu folgen schien, davon geweht wurden. Mehrere große Feuer warfen unstetes Licht auf die rauen Berghänge und sorgten für Wärme. Gestalten in warmen Fellen saßen auf bunten Decken im Schnee um die Feuer, während andere Gestalten, in dunklere Felle gekleidet, um das größte Feuer in der Mitte tanzten.

Feuerschein auf schweiß glänzender Haut.  
Reflexionen auf den glänzenden Fellen.  
Klirrende Reifen und Ketten.  
Alles dies schuf einen eignen Rhythmus.

Anders Fannemel saß still inmitten der Feiernden, unweit des Zeremonienmeisters, dessen weißes Hirschfell sein Gesicht im Schatten liegen ließ und unkenntlich machte. Er aß und trank, was man ihm anbot, auch wenn der süße, schwere Met, der ihm in einem silberbeschlagenen Trinkhorn gereicht wurde, schnell zu Kopf zu steigen schien. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich vorsichtiger sein sollte, aber das Met war so herrlich süß, dass er alle Bedenken verdrängte.  
Der Blick der grauen, mit jedem Schluck immer trüber werdenden Augen hingen fasziniert an den tanzenden Gestalten, die immer wieder als dunkle Schatten an den flackernden Flammen vorbeihuschten. Sie wirbelten um die Flammen und Fanni runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als es ihm schien, als ob ihre Kleidung immer weniger zu werden schien. Aber dennoch schien ihm diese Nacktheit und das Schauspiel von glänzenden Muskeln vollkommen natürlich und der kleine Skispringer fühlte sich zunehmend angetan von diesem Anblick. Etwas peinlich berührt nahm er einen tiefen Schluck und räusperte sich dann, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Zeremonienmeisters auf sich zu ziehen, „Ist es nicht etwas … kalt für so … wenig Sachen?“  
Der Schädel des Hirsches, der noch am Fell hing und in dessen Schatten das Gesicht unkenntlich verborgen lag, machte die Miene des Zeremonienmeisters undeutbar und die Glasaugen glitzerten beinahe unheilvoll im flackernden Licht des Feuers, als würde er Fanni mustern, „Es ist ein Freudenfest. Das Ende des Winters … Und sie freuen sich … über den Fuchs.“ „Fuchs?“, Fannis alkoholgeschwängerter Verstand machte es schwer und schwerer dem Gespräch zu folgen und der Skispringer runzelte die Stirn, „Es gab früher keinen Fuchs … Es gab noch nie einen Fuchs ...“  
„Das ist richtig.“, der alterlos erscheinende Zeremonienmeister nickte knapp und seine Stimme klang dumpf aus dem Hirschschädel, „Wir haben lange auf unseren Fuchs gewartet … Generation um Generation … Jahr um Jahr. Und endlich … vor sechs Jahren kam er zu uns.“ „Ein Fuchs.“, Fanni kicherte und deutete mit den Händen die Größe eines Fuchses an, aber wieder lachte der Ältere und klang beinahe schon tadelnd, „Aber, Anders … Natürlich handelt es sich nicht um einen echten Fuchs. Der Fuchs ist eine Person. Männlich oder weiblich … das die Wesenszüge eines Fuchses in sich vereint. Schlau, erfindungsreich, beweglich, agil … durchtrieben und … sehr schwer zu fangen.“  
„Und, jetzt wo es einen Fuchs gibt … ändert das was am Fest?“, erkundigte Fanni sich neugierig und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem, wieder aufgefüllten Trinkhorn, „Man tanzt um die Feuer … und springt schließlich, damit man Glück hat?“ „Aber, Anders ...“, das Lachen klang entsetzlich fremd unter der Hirschkapuze hervor, „Warum lässt du dich nicht einfach überraschen?“

Die Veränderung kam ganz plötzlich.  
Die Musik veränderte sich, das helle Jaulen und Lobpreisen der alten, geschnitzten Flöten verstummte, während die Rhythmus gebenden Trommeln nun lauter zu werden schien. Ein stetiger, dröhnender Takt, so gleichmäßig wie das Pochen eines Herzens, schien ein Zeichen zu sein, zogen die Tanzenden sich doch nun in den kühleren Schatten zurück und Stille legte sich über die Lichtung.  
Angespannte Erwartung.  
Tiefe Ehrfurcht.  
Die Trommeln verhallen in dem plötzlichen aufflackernden Hauptfeuer, während die anderen Flammen zu einem leichten Glühen verblassten. Dunkelheit schien sich vor den hellen Flammen zu sammeln, als würde diese letzte Winternacht selber Gestalt annehmen wollen.  
Sprachlos starrte Fanni auf die schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt, die plötzlich vor dem Feuer stand und ließ seinen Blick neugierig wandern. Etwas an ihr kam Anders vage bekannt vor, aber es war nur ein diffuses Gefühl, war sein Verstand doch von dem süßen Met betäubt. Leider konnte er das Gesicht nicht erkennen, denn es wurde vollständig durch eine schwarze Maske bedeckt. Darüber trug der Fuchs tatsächlich einen Fuchskopf, dessen tote Glasaugen Fanni anklagend zu mustern schienen. Der Rest des weiß grauen Fuchsfells fiel über Hinterkopf und Schultern und schien, zusätzlich auch noch mit langen, weißen und grauen Federn verziert worden, sodass es schwer zu erkennen war, ob es nach das Fell oder schon die Haare des Fuchses wäre.  
Eine feine Gänsehaut überzog den Körper des Fuchses und Fanni errötete prompt, als er begriff, dass dieser tatsächlich in dieser Spätwinternacht nackt vor ihm stand. Der Skispringer schluckte schwer und warf einen hastigen, unsicheren Blick zu den Umhersitzenden, aber niemand schien sich an dem unbekleideten Zustand des Fuchses zu stören. Der Zeremonienmeister hatte sich erhoben und gebieterisch die Arme ausgebreitet, aber Fanni schenkte der Ansprache kein Gehör, denn noch immer stand der Fuchs in einer stolzen, aber auch ehrfürchtigen Haltung vor ihm und Anders war schier unfähig den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.  
Der Skispringer schreckte regelrecht auf, als er plötzlich eine leichte Berührung an seiner linken Schulter verspürte und ließ vor Schreck beinahe das Trinkhorn fallen. Der Zeremonienmeister lächelte und hielt dem überraschten Anders eine kleine, nach Jasmin und Sandelholz duftende Schale entgegen, „Wenn unser Fuchs einverstanden ist … gebührt unserem Gast heute die Ehre ...“  
Der weiße Fuchs musterte Fanni kurz und nickte dann wortlos, während Fannis Wangen sich ein weiteres Mal röteten, „Welche Ehre?“ „Den Fuchs einzuölen.“, die unlesbare Miene schien noch immer ernst, aber dennoch hatte Anders das Gefühl, dass der Ältere sich insgeheim doch über ihn lustig machte. „Was?“, beinahe wäre Anders das Schälchen aus der Hand geglitten, aber es gelang ihm gerade noch sich wieder zu fangen, „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“  
Auch wenn Fanni es nicht sehen konnte, so war er sich sicher, dass der Fuchs gerade spöttisch grinste und als er sich an den Zeremonienmeister wandte, lächelte dieser nun nicht mehr, sondern sah ihn nur abwartend an. Und in diesem Moment begriff Fanni, dass er eigentlich keine andere Wahl hatte. Wahrscheinlich niemals gehabt hatte. Er schluckte schwer und seine Finger schlossen sich noch fester um das kleine Schälchen, „Was genau … soll ich tun?“ Er erhielt keine Antwort, nur das Rascheln von Fellen brach schließlich die lastende Stille, als der Fuchs sich langsam umdrehte und sich im Flammenschein erwartungsvoll zu räkeln schien.  
Die Trommeln setzten wieder ein. Ein schnellerer Takt, passend zu Fannis wild pochendem Herzen, als er nun näher an den nackten Fuchs, dessen blasse Haut im flackernden Feuerschein wie Marmor wirkte, herantrat.


	2. Chapter 2

Immer und immer wieder leckte Fanni sich nervös über seine trockenen Lippen und seine Finger zitterten, als er in das Schälchen fuhr, um das duftende Öl auf dem glänzenden, nackten Körper des Mannes vor ihm zu verteilen. Das Öl schien seltsam dickflüssig, der Geruch geradezu penetrant nach Moschus und es kribbelte beinahe schon unangenehm auf seiner Haut. Der Skispringer seufzte, als er zögerlich die Hand ausstreckte und erstmals den warmen Körper des Fuchses berührte und das Öl zu verreiben begann.  
Der Fuchs stand vollkommen still, ein dunkles Standbild vor dem wild flackernden Feuer, während das Prickeln, das von dem Öl ausgelöst wurde, durch Anders' schmalen Körper zu toben schien. Es sammelte sich tief in seinen Eingeweiden und schien ihn von innen heraus zu verbrennen. Aber, vielleicht lag es auch nur an der Hitze, die das Feuer ausstrahlte. Ja, es lag ganz bestimmt am Feuer, denn … Fanni verscheuchte den Gedanken, bevor er sich ganz hätte festigen können und schloss die Augen. Er würde sich nun einfach vorstellen, dass es sich um Sonnenmilch handeln würde. Das war bei den Geschwistern, die alle die gleiche blasse, sehr Sonnen anfällige Haut hatten, schließlich ein ganz normales Ritual.  
Der moschusartige Geruch des Öls drohte den Eigengeruch des Fuchses zu übertünchen, aber Anders war ihm mittlerweile so nahe gekommen, dass er einen dunklen Duft nach Sandelholz und Frucht wahrzunehmen dachte. Und wieder verknoteten sich seine Eingeweide beinahe schon schmerzhaft, als ihm dieser Geruch vage vertraut erschien. Aber, die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zerfaserten, lösten sich auf und bald spürte er nur noch den stetigen Takt der Trommeln, der ihm seine Bewegungen aufzudiktieren schien und den warmen, festen Körper des Fuchses vor ihm.  
Voller Faszination glitt sein Blick über den hochgewachsenen, maskierten Mann. Im flackernden Feuerschein waren die Narben nicht sichtbar, aber er spürte sie unter seinen seltsam prickelnden Fingerspitzen. Eine Narbe ertastete er auf der Schulter, eine am Ellenbogen, als er sich langsam über die Arme vorarbeitete. Der Fuchs hielt die Arme ausgestreckt und als Fanni sich nun auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um jeden der langen Finger einzureiben, hatte er erneut das vage Gefühl den Fuchs zu können. „Krallen ...“, murmelte er und erstmals zuckte der Fuchs zusammen, als Anders' kühler Atem seine warme Haut streifte, gab aber gleich darauf ein leises Geräusch von sich, dass wie ein unterdrücktes Lachen klang. Aber, da der Fuchs sofort wieder verstummte, war Anders sich nicht sicher, ob er es sich nicht einfach nur eingebildet hatte.  
Arme, Schulter … der Oberkörper war nun eingerieben und für den Rest musste Anders sich nun hinknien. Seine Finger zitterten wieder, als sie ein weiteres Mal in die Schale glitten und seine Wangen röteten sich, als er nun das Öl auf dem Hintern des Fuchses einzumassieren begann. Seine Wangen brannten, als er eine besonders dicke Portion des duftenden Öls zwischen den festen Pobacken verrieb und dabei scheinbar einen empfindlicheren Bereich zu streifen schienen, atmete der Fuchs doch scharf ein. Sofort löste Fanni sich und seine Hände glitten tiefer und er spürte die kräftige Muskulatur der schlanken Oberschenkel unter seinen Berührungen beben, während ihm immer wärmer zu werden schien. Tiefer und tiefer massierte er, schließlich erreichte er die Fersen und richtete sich dann, beinahe etwas benommen wirkend, auf und fühlte sich für einen Moment einfach nur verloren.  
Aber der Fuchs drehte sich einfach um.  
Anders schluckte schwer, nahm aber gehorsam eine neue Schale entgegen. Wieder begann er oben und wieder zögerte er. Er hob zögerlich den Blick, fühlte er sich doch beim Anblick des schlanken, aber dennoch trainierten Oberkörpers mehr als unsicher. Rasch sah er wieder nach unten, wich dem Blick des maskierten Fuchses aus und errötete gleich wieder. Würde man von ihm auch verlangen, dass er den Fuchs dort unten einreiben sollte? Ob es Furcht oder vielleicht doch die dunkle, verheißungsvolle Erwartung waren, konnte Fanni nicht sagen, aber schlagartig lichtete sich der bisher so angenehme Alkoholschleier und der Skispringer wurde wieder nüchtern.  
Seine Hände schienen diese Scham und Ungewissheit nicht zu kennen. Denn während Fanni noch mit sich selbst kämpfte, glitten seine Finger schon über die warme Haut und massierten das Öl geradezu genüsslich in die kräftige Brust ein. Beinahe wäre er zurück gezuckt, als er fühlte, wie sich die Brustwarzen unter seinen Berührungen aufrichteten und hart wurden. Und Fanni musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als er spürte, wie sein eigener Schwanz erwartungsvoll und verlangend zuckte und hart wurde.  
Unbemerkt glitten seine Finger tiefer, massierten das dickflüssige Öl in harte Bauchmuskeln und wieder zog das Tempo der Musik an, der Rhythmus wurde schneller und riss die halbfertigen Gedanken, die nagende Stimme des Gewissens und alle Zweifel mit sich. Beinahe mechanisch verschwanden die blassen Finger in dem kleinen Schälchen und verteilten dann das Öl, das ein warmes Prickeln auf der Haut und ein unbändiges Verlangen hinterließ.  
Fanni musste einfach die Selbstbeherrschung des Fuchses bewundern. Der Größere zuckte nicht zusammen, als die zitternden Finger nun über seinen Schwanz strichen. Hilflos schloss er die Augen, versuchte aber dennoch so präzise und schnell wie möglich zu arbeiten und er war erleichtert, als er -als er dann doch einen raschen Blick riskierte- seine Berührungen keine sichtbare Reaktion zur Folge hatten. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm, war darüber aber auch enttäuscht, spürte er doch die Erregung durch seinen Körper jagen und seine eigene Erregung schmerzhaft gegen die plötzlich viel zu eng erscheinende Jeans drücken. Fanni schluckte, versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren, als er sich nun an den Beinen hinab arbeitete. Bei jeder Bewegung pochte sein Schwanz und sein Atem ging schwer, als er sich Minuten später vollkommen außer Atem endlich wieder aufrichten konnte.

Die Trommeln verstummten und Stille breitete sich auf der Lichtung aus.  
„Es ist vollbracht.“, Anders hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass der maskierte Zeremonienmeister neben ihn getreten war und zuckte nun zusammen, als der ältere Mann ihn am Arm fasste und einige Schritte zurückzog. Der Blick des Skispringers hing noch immer an der Gestalt des Fuchses, der nun mit einem kompliziert wirkenden Tanz um das Feuer begonnen hatte und beinahe hätte er das leise Flüstern des Zeremonienmeisters überhört, „Die Jagd wird gleich beginnen ...“  
„Jagd?“, wiederholte Anders mit schwerer Zunge die Worte, während sein Blick nach wie vor an der schattenhaften Gestalt des Fuchses hing und er sich immer wieder über die spröden, rissigen Lippen leckte. „Der Fuchs wird gejagt ...“, die Stimme des Älteren war beinahe sanft und er lächelte hintergründig, als Fanni ihn unwirsch, aber auch neugierig unterbrach, „Und, was passiert, wenn … wenn er … er gefangen wurde?“ „Das wird nie passieren … Es sei denn, der Fuchs will gefangen werden. Aber, trotzdem werden es alle versuchen.“, meinte der Zeremonienmeister und nun wagten sich auch die Tänzer wieder hervor und sprangen im, von den Trommeln vorgegebenen Takt, um die lodernden Flammen. Immer um den Fuchs herum, aber dennoch hielten sie die ganze Zeit Abstand und achteten darauf ihn nicht zu berühren., „Aber, man kann den Fuchs stellen … Ihn in eine Falle locken. Und dann darf man seine Belohnung einfordern ...“ „Eine … Belohnung.“, Fannis Stimme wurde zunehmen rauer und wieder lachte der ältere Mann, „Sex …“  
Anders grollte kehlig und in den grauen Augen stand ein unheimlicher Hunger und wilde, ungezähmte Begierde, als Alkohol und Salbe ihre ganze, unheimliche Macht zu entfalten schienen. Die Trommelschläge wurden schneller, zum Rhythmus seines wild pochenden Herzens und der Feuerschein warf dunkle Muster auf den eingeölten, schlanken Körper, der sich gegen das helle Feuer wie ein Scherenschnitt abzuheben schien. Die Glasaugen des Fuchskopfes schienen Fanni förmlich zu verspotten, während der Fuchs sich nun zu verwandeln schien. Fell und Federn waren in Bewegung, schienen im unsteten Flackern der Flammen mit den Körperformen des Fuchses zu verschmelzen und schufen ein neues, fremdes Wesen.  
Ein starker, agiler Körper.  
Gefährliche Krallen und Zähne.  
Ein Wesen aus Feuer, Wind und Schnee.  
Nur aus einem einzigen Zweck am Leben.  
Eine Jagd.

„Du willst auch an der Jagd teilnehmen.“, es war keine Frage, hatten sich Anders' graue Augen doch längst dunkel verfärbt, aber dennoch nickte er knapp. „Dann viel Glück, Fannemel.“, das Lächeln war sanft, aber in seiner Stimme schwang eine deutliche Warnung mit, „Aber, vergiss nicht. Der Fuchs darf auf keinen Fall vor dem ersten Sonnenstrahl demaskiert werden … Sonst wird er von den Hunden zerrissen werden.“


	3. Chapter 3

Das Echo der Trommeln wurde in der Ferne immer leiser und auch das Glühen der Feuer war nun mehr nur noch ein schwacher Schein irgendwo zwischen den kahlen Bäumen, als Fanni zwischen den weißen Stämmen hindurcheilte. Das Licht des Mondes, immer wieder von Wolken versteckt, erhellte den dunklen Wald und ließ die Bäume groß und drohend wie schwarze Schatten erscheinen. Die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Fuchses erschien immer wieder zwischen den verdrehte, knorrigen, uralten und längst vom Sonnenlicht vergessenen Bäumen und verschwand dann wieder in den Schatten.  
Fanni stand auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, von der aus er den Wald überblicken konnte und witterte prüfend, alle Menschlichkeit vergessen habend, wie ein Tier. Alles was er wollte war die anderen Jäger, immerhin zwanzig gut trainierte Sportler, auszutricksen und sich seine Beute … Nein, seine Trophäe zu sichern. Anders trug, wie auch alle anderen Jäger und sogar der Fuchs nur ein dünnes Fell und die eisige Nachtluft, die seine nackte Haut streifte, entlockte dem Skispringer ein raues, aber durchaus zufrieden klingendes Grollen. Der Schnee knirschte und Zweige zerbrachen mit einem überlauten Knacken unter seinen Füßen und Fanni fühlte sich beinahe in seine Jugend zurückversetzt, als er aus lauter Übermut mit seinen Geschwistern durch den Schnee getollt war.  
Sein Herz schlug schnell.  
Sein Blut floß heiß durch seinen Körper.  
Aber dennoch fühlte er sich vollkommen frei.  
Er war fest entschlossen, sich das zu holen, was er besitzen wollte, denn das Verlangen nach dem Fuchs drohte überhandzunehmen.

Der Fuchs hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen.  
Der würzige Geruch des Öls schien verflogen und wurde nun vom Eigengeruch des Fuchses überlagert. Der würzige Geruch nach Schweiß und etwas Anderem, vertrautem, das Anders nicht einzuordnen vermochte, kitzelte ihn in der Nase, aber seine Hände griffen zu, schoben sich unter das Fell und schoben ihn mit einem wilden Knurren nach oben. Seine tastenden Finger glitten von der eingeölten Haut ab, krallten sich dann aber doch noch fest, gruben sich tief in das blasse Fleisch. Von seinem Schwung getragen, taumelten sie und gemeinsam landeten sie in einem Blätterhaufen. Unter der schwarzen Maske drang ein überraschter Aufschrei hervor und der Fuchs grollte unwillig.  
Aber Fanni schnaubte nur und dann drang das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff durch die Nacht. Gefolgt von einem wilden Knurren, als Anders die Fellreste beiseite fegte. Wieder schien der Fuchs überrascht zu sein und obwohl er nicht gerade erfreut zu sein schien, schwieg er auch weiterhin. Fast schien es, als wäre der Fuchs in eisigem Schweigen gefangen. Fanni fürchtete kurz, dass sein Gegenüber tatsächlich stumm sei, aber dann wischte er den Gedanken beiseite. Vielleicht befürchtete der Fuchs aber auch, dass er an der Stimme erkannt werden könnte.  
Wieder drang der Geruch in die Nase und der Gedanke zerfaserte und Adrenalin jagte durch seinen Körper, der sofort, getrieben von den vergessenen Instinkten handelte. Er vereitelte den Fluchtversuch des Fuchses, der gerade davon krabbeln wollte, indem er abermals seine Hände in die Taille vergrub, den Fuchs zu sich zog und ihm gleichzeitig willig entgegenkam. Der Fuchs schien es im ersten Moment kaum zu begreifen, aber er schrie heiser, eher vor Überraschung, als vor Schmerz auf, als Fanni , erleichtert durch das Öl und den Schweiß in ihn eindrang. Der Fuchs fauchte, als sich sein großer, schlanker Körper unter den wilden Stößen aufbäumte, aber dann begann er sich schließlich zu entspannen und die Augenschlitze der schwarzen Maske brannten in hungrigem Blau und in einer erwartungsvollen Gier, die Fanni noch nicht einmal vom Fliegen kannte.  
Er spürte die Enge, die sengende Hitze und das berauschende Gefühl des Körpers unter sich. Alle Schranken fielen, alle Hemmungen waren längst vergessen, davon gespült von Lust und dem Wunsch sich tiefer in dem großen Körper zu versenken. Er konnte hören, wie jeder weitere, tiefe Stoß dem Fuchs den Atem aus den Lungen presste und alles was Fanni konnte war fühlen.  
Triumph.  
Genuss.  
Enge  
Enge.  
Hitze.  
Sein Verlangen wuchs, als er nun die Hand um die pochende Erregung legte und der Fuchs lustvoll aufstöhnte. Tief in seinem Verstand, erinnerte er sich daran, dass auch die anderen Jäger sich unweigerlich näherten und sie jedes, noch so kleines Geräusch sie unnötig anlocken würde. Und Fanni war nicht bereit zu teilen. Rasch erstickte er seinen Aufschrei, indem er zwischen all dem Fell und den kitzelnden Federn im Nacken des Fuchses nach einem Stück Haut suchte und dort zubiss.  
Der Gejagte unter ihm hisste und nur Sekunden später durchfuhr das schmerzende Ziehen eines Orgasmus seinen Körper. Tiefe Schwärze eroberte sein Sichtfeld, verdunkelte es und Anders erstickte den erlösenden Aufschrei, indem er seine Zähne noch tiefer in das blasse Fleisch grub. Schwindel erfasste ihn und der metallische Geschmack von Blut ließ ihn knurren. Das leise Rascheln der Blätter drang kaum durch den Nebel seiner Lust, aber ein harter Schlag gegen seine Brust, ließ ihn dann vollkommen überrumpelt nach hintenüberfallen.  
Der Fuchs verschwand, rannte davon und wurde von den Schatten des Waldes verschluckt, während Anders rücklings und schwer atmend in dem Laubhaufen liegen blieb. Seine Hand tastete blindlings über seine Lippen, schmeckte er doch immer noch das Blut. Seine Finger berührten das weiche Fleisch und sofort verharrte er, seine Nüstern weiteten sich, sogen den Geruch auf. Nachdenklich leckte er seine blutbefleckten Finger sauber und alleine der Geschmack ließ das Feuer in ihm wieder ungehemmt aufflammen.  
Er sehnte sich nach Enge, der Hitze, dem Gefühl der Macht und die Lust, die sich durch seinen Körper brannte. Er wollte den Fuchs, seinen Besitz, den er bereits als sein Eigentum markiert hatte. Der Fuchs war SEINS!“  
Mit einem dunklen Grollen schoss Anders in die Höhe und während das Knacken der Zweige das Näherkommen der anderen Jäger verkündete, setzte der Skispringer dem fliehenden Fuchs nach.  
Seins.

Den Fuchs ein zweites Mal zu fangen, erwies sich als viel schwerer, denn der Fuchs wusste sie alle auf falsche Fährten zu locken. Und auch jetzt, tief im Herzen des Waldes, schien er immer zu wissen, wo seine Jäger sich befanden. Anfangs hatte Anders noch Stolz auf den Fuchs verspürt, aber mit jeder Minute verwandelte diese sich in Frustration und Wut, vor allem als er den Fuchs immer und immer wieder nur knapp zu verfehlen schien. Anders krauste die Nase und rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn, die gerade Bekanntschaft mit einem Ast gemacht hatte, als der Fuchs ihm ein weiteres Mal durch eine Drehung ausgewichen und im Schatten verschwunden war.  
Der Fuchs spielte mit ihm.

Aber schließlich erwischte er ihn doch. Anders schoss aus dem Dickicht, presste den Größeren gegen den Baum, hinter dem er sich verborgen gehalten hatte und drängte sich grollend in ihn. Fanni hielt erschrocken von der Gewalt, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte, inne und schluckte. „Ich ..“, versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen, aber der Fuchs knurrte nur und drängte sich gegen ihn.  
Fanni verstand.  
Es war eine Jagd.  
Er hielt den anderen fest, drückte ihn gegen den Baum, vergaß wieder jegliche Skrupel und handelte einfach. Schnell und unerbittlich, aus dem Küken wurde ein Raubtier, da nur ein Raubtier ein anderes Raubtier zu bezwingen vermochte.  
Der Fuchs leistete keinen Widerstand, er drängte sich ihm eher entgegen und er konnte deutlich spüren, wie die scharfen Krallen sich durch das dünne Fell hindurch in seinen Rücken gruben. Fell und Federn kitzelten ihn, als der Fuchs sich an ihn drängte, sich gegen ihn rieb, ihm entgegenkam und sich ihm hingab. Nur zu gerne hätte Anders das Gesicht des Fuchses gesehen, aber die mahnenden Worte hallten in seinem Verstand wieder, sodass er stattdessen seine Beute ein weiteres Mal markierte. Seine blassen Lippen saugten an der schweißfeuchten Haut direkt über der Kehle, mitten auf dem Adamsapfel, der unruhig auf und ab hüpfte.  
Das Feuer der Gier und der Lust loderte wieder auf und dieses Mal gab es kein Zurückhalten mehr. Das kehlige Stöhnen wies den anderen Jägern den Weg und lautlos umringten sie das Paar, immer abwartend und jede Bewegung beobachtend. Ihre Augen glommen lüstern im schwachen Licht des Mondes und mit jedem Stoß, mit dem Anders sich tiefer in den Fuchs schob, wuchs ihre Unruhe.  
Der Fuchs war gefangen und sie alle wollten ihren Teil von ihm.  
Anders fühlte das Heranrollen des Orgasmus, dass wellenartig den schlanken Körper des Fuchses beben ließ und dann keuchte er auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und kam mit einem wilden Schrei, der seltsam in der Stille des winterlichen Waldes nachhallte und in den Anders nur wenige Sekunden später kehlig einstimmte.  
Beide schöpften Atem und in diesem Moment bemerkte Anders die anderen Jäger. Rote Flecken zeigten sich sogleich auf den schmalen, blassen Wangen des Skispringers und unwillkürlich löste er seinen Griff um den Fuchs, als er nun hastig einen Schritt zurücktrat. Auch der Fuchs reagierte, er schnellte regelrecht hin die Höhe, griff nach einem der Äste und verschwand spurlos in den dunklen Kronen der Bäume.

Er entkam den Jägern über die Wipfel, fühlte weder die Äste, die seine Haut zerkratzten, noch die beißende Kälte oder die raue Rinde, die für noch mehr Abschürfungen sorgt. Das alles kümmerte den Fuchs nicht, konnte die Jagd doch nun weitergehen. Und dieses Mal, so schwor er sich, würde es anders ausgehen! Noch einmal würde er sich nicht überraschen lassen. Es war an der Zeit den Spieß umzudrehen und zu zeigen, dass auch der Fuchs ein gefährliches Raubtier war.  
Vor allem für kleine Küken, die einsam durch einen dunklen Wald irrten ...


	4. Chapter 4

Anders suchte, fand den Fuchs aber schließlich doch nur durch einen Zufall wieder. Er hielt sich auf einem kleinen Plateau, im Schatten einiger Felsen, die so dicht beisammen standen, dass sie im schattenhaften, silbrigen Mondlicht wie ein einzelner Felsbrocken wirkten, in den Schatten verborgen. Es war der perfekte Aussichtspunkt und Anders lächelte und erlaubte sich kurz die Gerissenheit des Fuchses zu bewundern. Nein, nicht des Fuchses, sondern seines schlauen und gerissenen Fuchses.  
Mürrisch und merklich unzufrieden machte der Skispringer sich an den, im Mondlicht schwierigen Aufstieg. Er hielt sich an den spitzen, eiskalten Steinen fest und keuchte, als er immer wieder an dem gefrorenen Hang abzurutschen drohte und die Steine seine nackte Haut aufrissen. Aber, das Verlangen und auch die verstohlenen Geräusche der anderen Jäger, die sich nun wieder näherten, trieben ihn trotz Schmerzen und Müdigkeit dennoch immer weiter. Er versuchte trotz seiner Sehnsucht doch jede mögliche Deckung auszunutzen, damit der Fuchs ihn nicht entdecken und ein weiteres Mal vor ihm fliehen könnte, aber das beständige Pochen in seinen heißen Lenden schien ihn immer und immer wieder von seinem Weg abzulenken, als er nun den ruhigen und wissenden Blick des Fuchses auf sich ruhen fühlte.  
Als er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später endlich das kleine Plateau erreicht hatte, war der Fuchs noch immer da und beobachtete aus den Schatten der Felsen heraus die Bemühungen des kleinen Skispringers den rauen Felsen zu erklimmen. Mit einem Schnaufen zog er sich schließlich über die Kante, versuchte seine Finger an seinem Fellkleid von Erde und Schnee sauberzuwischen, während er es nicht wagte den Fuchs, der noch immer unbeweglich in den Schatten zwischen den Felsen verharrte, aus den Augen zu lassen. Aber Anders konnte auch den lauernden, brennenden und lustschwangeren Blick des Fuchses fühlen. Ein Blick, der viel zu tief unter die Haut ging, voller Misstrauen, aber auch Neugier und ein Blick, der ihm plötzlich seltsam bekannt zu sein schien.  
Ein kalter Windhauch ließ den kleinen Skispringer erschaudern und er schlang schützend die Arme um sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass hier oben nur noch die kahl in den Himmel ragenden Felsen Schutz vor dem Wind boten. Kurz fühlte er so etwas Schuld, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr der nackte Fuchs wohl frieren musste und er trat rasch einen Schritt auf den schattenhaften Fuchs zu. „Ich dachte, ein Fuchs sei ein Jäger und versteckt sich nicht?“, Anders versuchte den angespannten Mann abzulenken, damit der aufmerksame Fuchs nicht wieder die Flucht vor ihm ergreifen würde, aber er erwartete eigentlich auch keine Antwort, sodass er nicht überrascht war, als der Fuchs tatsächlich auch weiterhin schwieg, „Oder wartest du auf mich?“ Anders glaubte in den Schatten das Zucken einer nackten Schulter zu erkennen, war sich aber nicht wirklich sicher. „Oder ...“, Anders' Stimme war nun nur noch ein heiseres Raunen und er machte einen raschen Schritt auf den Fuchs zu, der ihn immer noch mit derselben, stoischen Ruhe zu mustern schien, „ … Vielleicht möchtest du ja gefangen werden? Von mir gefangen werden …?“ Dieses Mal gab es eine hörbare Antwort, auch wenn sie nur aus einem abfällig klingenden Schnauben bestand. „Nur mal aus Neugier ...“, Anders trat wieder auf den Fuchs zu, „Kannst du nicht reden? Oder darfst du es nicht? Weil … irgendwie ist es so ziemlich schwer ein Gespräch mit dir zu führen ...“  
Federn und Fell raschelten leise im Schatten und Anders war sich nicht sicher, ob der Fuchs gerade nickte oder doch den Kopf schüttelte und er seufzte, „Das ist echt … frustrierend.“ Drei rasche Schritte brachten ihn nun aber in die Schatten und er stand direkt vor den großgewachsenen Fuchs. In der Dunkelheit der hohen Felsen konnte er noch immer nichts erkennen, aber dennoch streckte er vorsichtig eine Hand nach dem Fuchs aus. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, umfasste das spitze Kinn und legte vorsichtig die Finger darum, „Aber manchmal muss man auch nicht reden ...“ Er streckte sich weiter, war der Fuchs doch um einiges größer als er und brachte seine Lippen dann an das Ohr, Federn und Fell kitzelten auf seiner Haut, „Manchmal ist es einfach überflüssig … vor allem nicht beim Sex ...“ Seine andere Hand strich über den, sich unter seinen Fingern aufrichtenden Schwanz des Fuchses und erntete damit nicht nur ein tonloses Seufzen, sondern auch ein zitterndes Beben, das den gesamten, großen Körper zu durchlaufen schien. Anders festigte seinen Griff sofort, ließ seine Finger über die gesamte Länge wandern und er lachte rau, als der Fuchs plötzlich nach Halt suchend gegen ihn sank und geradezu verzweifelt in seine Hand stieß. Wieder kitzelten das Fuchsfell und die Federn ihn, als der Fuchs sich zu ihm beugte und er dessen schnellen, hektischen Atem hören konnte. Für einen kurzen Moment hoffte er nun das erste Mal die Stimme des Fuchses hören zu dürfen, aber der Größere schwieg trotz der hörbaren Erregung auch weiterhin stur.  
Das Fell lag vergessen im Mondlicht auf den Felsen und auch die Trommeln dröhnten noch immer durch den Wald und diktierten den beiden, eng umschlungenen, nackten Männern, deren blasse Körper sich gegenseitig ihrem Höhepunkt zutrieben den Takt und Rhythmus auf. Anders wusste nicht, woher er nach der anstrengenden Saison und all den Geschehnissen dieser Nacht noch diese Energie nehmen konnte, aber seine Instinkte schienen auch nur noch die pure Befriedigung seiner niedersten Gelüste und Bedürfnisse zu kennen.  
Hier oben, in den kühlen Schatten war ihr Liebesspiel wesentlich sanfter, als unten im Laub des eisigen Waldes. „Darf ich dich küssen?“, murmelte Anders gegen die blasse, von winzigen Sommersprossen, die im Zwielicht der Winternacht beinahe unsichtbar schienen, übersäten Haut, löste nur kurz seine Lippen von der dunklen Brustwarze, pustete seinen warmen Atem über die feucht glänzende Haut und ergötzte sich an dem Schauder und der Gänsehaut, die durch den starken Körper liefen, „Weißt du … ich kann nämlich ziemlich gut küssen. Auch, wenn man es nicht glaube … Es würde dir bestimmt auch gefallen.“ Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort und seufzte, „Na gut, so gut bin ich vielleicht nicht … Aber, bisher hat sich bisher noch keiner beschwert … Und, wie ist es bei dir?“ Anders rollte leicht die Hüften und grinste, als er wieder dieses seltsame, tonlose Seufzen des Fuchses hörte, als er sich nun vorsichtig aus ihm zurückzog, nur um dann gleich noch einmal in den großen, schlanken Körper, der so grazil und unwirklich wie das Sternenlicht zu wirken schien, zu stoßen. Der Fuchs war still den Kopf in den Nacken, drängte sich dem Kleineren entgegen und verkrallte seine Finger in Anders' schmalen Rücken.  
Die frischen Striemen auf seinem Rücken brannten wie Feuer, aber keine Sekunde später wurden sie beide von einer weiteren Welle des Verlangens überrollt und alles was Anders dann noch fühlte, war eine Zunge, die der Spur eines Schweißtropfens über seinen nackten Körper folgte. Es war wie ein Rausch, die Lippen saugten sich fest, die Zunge leckte über die Haut, Zähne knabberten über das Schlüsselbein und fühlten eine längst verheilte Bruchstelle.  
Wieder war das Gefühl des Vertrauten da, aber dennoch konnte Anders den Fuchs nicht aus den Augen lassen. Längst hatte sich das zu einer Sucht entwickelt, ein inneres, dunkles Feuer, das immer neue Nahrung zu brauchen und zu fordern schien. Er konnte die Hitze in sich fühlen, das Herannahen des Höhepunktes und obwohl er diesen kleinen Tod, diese Erlösung einerseits willkommen hieß, bedauerte er ihn andererseits zu tiefst. Der Fuchs war seine Sünde und nur zu gerne beging er sie.  
Mit einem heiseren Aufkeuchen löste er seinen Griff, ließ seine Finger über die, schattenhaften Brustmuskeln gleiten und zuckte zusammen, als ein Schrei sich aus dem angespannten Körper unter ihm löste. Der Fuchs biss sich auf die Zunge, verzweifelt und voller Furcht sich nun verraten zu haben, aber das Mondlicht machte es möglich Anders' Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen.  
Da ist kein Erkennen.  
Nur die pure Lust, die in den beinahe schwarz wirkenden Augen brannte.  
Der Fuchs atmete erleichtert auf, aber in diesem Moment verzogen Anders' Lippen sich zu einem unheilvollen Lächeln, „Eine wirklich beeindruckende Stimme ...“ Der Blick verlor seinen Fokus und dieses mal überraschte es Anders, als der Fuchs sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung unter ihm hervor wand. Beide stöhnen gleichzeitig auf, als sie sich lösten, einer vor Schmerz, der andere vor Verlangen, aber dann krabbelte der Fuchs über den felsigen Untergrund, bis ihn der Rand des kleinen Plateaus stoppte.  
Für ein paar Atemzüge saß er dort, starrte Anders durch die dunklen Schlitze der schwarzen Maske an. Selbst nur ein geisterhafter Umriss vor der dunklen Sternennacht, glitzerten die Glasaugen der Kapuze unheilvoll und anklagend in einem verirrten Strahl des Mondlichts. Und bevor Anders noch reagieren konnte, sprang der Fuchs mit einer eleganten Bewegung in die Tiefe.


	5. Chapter 5

Fannis Kopf dröhnte und er hob unsicher die Hand, um sich an den schmerzenden Kopf zu fassen. Musste dann aber feststellen, dass diese unmöglich schien. Nicht nur sein Kopf schmerzte, sondern sein gesamter Körper. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal solche Schmerzen gefühlt hatte … Das musste Jahre her sein, damals während seiner ersten Trainingstage.  
Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm die Augen zu öffnen und starrte einen Moment vollkommen verständnislos zum Himmel auf. Erst dann begriff er, dass das seltsame Schattenmuster das Mondlicht war, das durch die lichten, schattenartigen Baumkronen schimmerte. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf, aber außer Bäumen und Dunkelheit, die von silbrigen Strahlen Mondlicht durchbrochen wurde, konnte er nicht viel erkennen.  
Und, er wusste noch immer nicht, was eigentlich passiert war.  
Nur langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück.  
Anders war dem Fuchs, der sich immer wieder durch Rascheln der wenigen, toten Bläter und Knacken der trockenen Zweige verraten hatte, tiefer in den dunklen Wald gefolgt. Irgendwann hatte er gemeint zu sehen, wie der Fuchs voller Geschick von einem der Bäume geglitten war, aber als er auf die Stelle zu hechtete …  
Nichts.  
Nur Laub und Schnee.  
Als hätte sich der Fuchs einfach in Luft aufgelöst.  
Aber dann hatte ihn etwas getroffen und er war gestürzt. Für einen Moment wuchs die Bewunderung für den Fuchs wieder an, aber schnell schlug dieses Gefühl in heiße Wut um. Wie konnte der Fuchs es wagen? Wie hatte er den Spieß einfach so umdrehen können, schließlich war er der Jäger und nicht die Beute!  
Eine kurze, verstohlene Bewegung erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er erkannte sofort die schlanken, hochgewachsenen Umrisse des Fuchses. Aber, bevor er reagieren konnte, war der Fuchs plötzlich über ihn, er konnte das Gewicht spüren und das dunkle, unheilvolle Glitzern der Augen hinter den Augenschlitzen der Maske sehen. Krallen kratzten über seine Oberschenkel, schoben das dünne Fellgewand nach oben und alleine diese kurze Berührung jagte heißes Feuer durch Anders' kleinen Körper.  
Das Fell wurde über seine Hüften geschoben und die eisige Nachtluft umschmeichelte seine Erektion, streichelte das heiße, pochende Fleisch und entlockte Anders ein leises Stöhnen. Unfähig sich zu bewegen oder sich gegen den größeren Fuchs zu wehren, lag er still da, wollte auch gar nicht mehr, seine eigenen Gelüste und Gefühle bannten ihn an diesen Ort, zu dieser Stunde, unter seinen Fuchs. Fanni wollte, dass diese warmen Hände ihn berührten, er wollte, dass die Krallen des Fuchses über seine Haut kratzten. Er wollte so viel mehr von dem Duft, mehr von diesem schlanken, agilen Körper und er will, dass der Fuchs es ihm freiwillig gab. Starr lag Anders im trockenen Laub, inmitten dieses dunklen Waldes, der in dieser Nacht Teil einer vollkommen anderen Welt zu sein schien und wagte kaum zu atmen. Er hoffte, bangte und zitterte vor Verlangen.  
In einem Moment schwebte die dunkle Maske noch direkt über ihm, aber plötzlich war sie verschwunden und tauchte dann auf Höhe seiner Hüften wieder auf. Anders konnte sich nicht erinnern, die Beine einladend gespreizt zu haben, aber plötzlich kniete der Fuchs zwischen seinen Beinen und er drängte sich begierig dem Maskierten entgegen. Der Fuchs musterte ihn, fast ein wenig spöttisch und Anders, der sich der Erlösung so nahe gewähnt hatte, schnaufte frustriert an. Seine Hand zuckte zur seiner Hüfte, wollte sich selbst die ersehnte Erleichterung verschaffen, wurde dann aber von langen, blassen Fingern aufgehalten.  
Obwohl glitschig von Schweiß und dem Öl, rutschten sie nicht ab, sondern hielten den kleineren Anders in einem erstaunlich kräftigen Griff. Die langen Krallen gruben sich tief in sein Handgelenk und entlockten Anders einen leisen Aufschrei. Der Fuchs schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, die Federn und das Fell wippten und bettete seine Hand denn in das knisternde Laub, wo er noch einmal mit den Krallen sanft über die Handinnenfläche kratzte. Anders seufzte zufrieden, schwieg dann aber frustriert, als der heiße Schmerz seiner pochenden Erregung wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte.  
Wieso ließ der Fuchs ihn nur so leiden?  
Anders wimmerte, doch kurz darauf wurde daraus ein Keuchen, als der Fuchs sich langsam in ihn schob und sofort einen Rhythmus aus quälend langsamen, aber durchaus kraftvollen Stößen, die Anders' Welt in Hitze tauchten, fand. Anders glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren, als die Lust ihn förmlich überschwemmte. Nichts zählte mehr, nur noch dieser dunkler Wald und das Feuer tief in ihm. Das Feuer, in dem er zu verglühen glaubte, nur um dann als neues Wesens wieder aufzustehen.  
Verbrannt im Feuer der Lust.  
Und wiedergeboren, nur um abermals zu verbrennen.  
Wiedergeboren.  
„Bitte ...“, der Skispringer warf mit einem Keuchen den Kopf beiseite und war sich nicht bewusst, dass er allen Stolz vergessen hatte und bettelte und flehte. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er die Beine um die schmalen Hüften des Fuchses geschlungen hatte und dass er den harten Stößen mehr als willig entgegenkam. Es war ihm gleich, wie seine Finger über die Rippen kratzten, als dieser sich über ihn beugte, um einen besseren Winkel zu finden und er war sich nicht bewusst, wie wunderschön er in den Augen des Fuchses aussah, als dieser sein Gewicht verlagerte und ebenso genoss, wie Anders genoss, als er nun seine langen, blassen Finger um den bereits schmerzhaft harten Schwanz legte und diesen im gleichen Takt der Stöße zu massieren begonnen hatte. Anders bemerkte nicht, dass er sich immer und immer wieder über die Lippen leckte und wie der Fuchs gegen den Drang ankämpfen musste, die Maske nicht abzunehmen, um Anders nur ein einziges Mal küssen zu dürfen.  
Alles was Anders wusste war, dass tief in ihm ein heißes, sündiges Feuer loderte und dass nur von einem einzigen Menschen jemals würde gestillt werden können. Der Fuchs war nicht mehr länger die Beute, das Gleichgewicht hatte sich verschoben, aus der Beute den Jäger gemacht. Und der Fuchs nahm sich nun, was er begehrte.  
Die Trommeln dröhnten wieder durch den Wald.  
Anders presste die Lippen zusammen und erstickte seinen Schrei, als er nun in der Hand des Fuchses kam. Nur einen raschen, wie die Trommeln dröhnenden Herzschlag später, spürte er den Fuchs tief in sich. Pure Ekstase jagte durch seinen Körper, hinterließ neben einer plötzlichen Müdigkeit aber auch das Gefühl des Bedauerns und des Wehmut, dass sie sich nun trennen sollten. „Geh nicht ...“, er wollte nach dem Fuchs greifen, nicht alleine in diesem dunklen Wald zurückgelassen werden, aber seine Finger rutschten an dem klebrigen Körper ab, „Ich habe dich gefangen!“ Zitternd fuhren seine Finger über den dünnen Stoff der Maske, tasteten hauchzart über die Erhebungen von Lippen und Nase, als würden sie die warme Haut selber berühren können.  
Eine Antwort erhielt Anders nicht, nur eine große Hand strich ihm eine der störrischen Strähnen aus dem erhitzten Gesicht und der Fuchs keuchte überrascht, als Anders die Gelegenheit nutzte und den Größeren unter sich brachte. Der Fuchs stöhnte auf, als Anders langsam an ihm herunterrutschte und seine Lippen dann um die Spitze des noch immer harten Schwanz legte. Logik und Vernunft waren schon längst vergessen, denn der Fuchs schmeckte nach Wildnis und Freiheit. Der Fuchs war frei und ungebunden und würde sich nur fangen lassen, wenn er es wünschte.  
Aber, selbst dann wäre der Fuchs noch Teil der Wildnis.  
Er würde sich niemals wirklich zähmen lassen, war er doch ein ruheloses Wesen, das niemals seinen Frieden finden würde. Nur wenn er rannte, dann war er frei. Wenn der Fuchs sich vom Gejagten zum Jäger wandelte oder wenn er dann doch wieder die Beute werden würde … Die klagenden Trommeln hallten durch den Wald, der Rhythmus ebenso schnell wie ihre wild pochenden Herzen  
Anders gab alles, was er hatte. Zähne, sein Atem, Lippen und auch seine langen Finger glitten über den pochenden Schwanz und ließen den Fuchs zittern. Er wand sich unter Anders, seine Hände verkrallten sich in dem gefrorenen Erdreich oder vergruben sich in dem blonden Haar. Aber noch immer schwieg er und auch als ihn die Ekstase überwältigte und er völlig lautlos und still in den Wogen zu ertrinken drohte, kam kein Ton über seine Lippen.  
Alles ist endlich und auch ihr Verlangen würde nur die Dauer der Jagd überleben.  
Alles würde bei Sonnenaufgang vergessen sein und der Fuchs verfluchte sich dafür, dass er darum gebeten hatte, Anders zu diesem besonderen Ritual einzuladen.  
Ein Tritt traf Anders, als er sich gerade genüsslich über die Mundwinkel leckte und biss sich vor Schreck auf die Zunge, während er unsanft auf den gefrorenen Waldboden prallte.

Der Tritt mit dem Knie genau zwischen seine Rippen traf ihn just in jenem Moment, wo er sich gerade aufrichtete. Da er sich noch über die Mundwinkel leckte, um auch den letzten köstlichen Tropfen nicht zu verschwenden, bis er sich vor Überraschung prompt auf die Zunge, während er unsanft auf den Boden prallte.  
Benommen blieb Anders liegen und unterdrückte einen Fluch, als er sich den schmerzenden Kopf rieb, „Was soll das?“ Aber wieder bekam er keine Antwort, sondern konnte dem fliehenden Fuchs nur noch hilflos hintersehehen.

Der Rhythmus der Trommeln wurde immer lauter, hallten durch den mitternächtlichen Wald und endlich hörte auch Anders sie. Der Takt ebenso schnell wie sein Herzschlag, drang in seine Seele und brachte auch sein Blut wieder zum Brodeln und zum Kochen, sodass er sich atemlos aufrichtete.  
Ein Schatten fiel über ihn und Anders starrte, unfähig sich für seine Nacktheit oder seinen zerupften Zustand zu schämen, zu dem maskierten Zeremonienmeister auf, „Zweimal hast du den Fuchs gefangen … Bisher wurde er nur ein einziges Mal gefangen … Ganz am Anfang, als er zu uns kam … Fange ihn nur noch einmal. Ein letztes Mal, noch bevor die Sonne aufgeht … Kehrt dann zusammen zu den Feuern zurück und erobere ihn noch einmal, Einmal vor aller Augen wenn du dich das traust … Dann darfst du ihm beim ersten Sonnenstrahl die Maske abnehmen und er ist … dein … wenn du ihn dann noch haben willst ...


	6. Chapter 6

Der Himmel verlor seine Schwärze, verfärbte sich langsam in den Farben des nahenden Sonnenaufgangs, als der müde Fuchs sich tief im Wald für einen Moment erschöpft gegen einen Baumstamm lehnte. In der Ferne konnte er, zwischen den Stämmen hindurch scheinend, bereits die Flammen der großen Feuer sehen, aber auch die Trommeln würden ihm den Weg weisen.  
In den letzten drei Stunden hatte er sich immer wieder einigen übereifrigen Jägern erwehren müssen, aber trotz aller Müdigkeit, Nässe und tiefer Erschöpfung, hatte ihm das keine Probleme bereitet. Nun aber wünschte er sich nur noch, dass diese unendlich erscheinende Nacht vorbeigehen würde. Er meinte langsam keine Luft mehr unter dem schwarzen Stoff der Maske zu bekommen und auch das nasse Fuchsfell begann unangenehm auf seiner Haut zu kratzen. Einzig die sexuelle Anspannung schien abgenommen zu haben, aber ob das daran lag, dass Öl und Alkohol langsam ihre Wirkung verloren oder ob seine Erschöpfung einfach zu groß war, wusste er nicht. Und es war ihm auch egal.  
Der Fuchs war nur froh, dass Anders scheinbar aufgegeben hatte und er schluckte den Hauch der Enttäuschung, der ihm bei diesem Gedanken ins Herz stach einfach hinunter. Warum sollte sich auch etwas ändern? Anders sah ihn ja auch sonst nicht, er sollte also daran gewöhnt sein.  
Hoch aufgerichtet näherte er sich schließlich dem Feuer und als sein zerschrammter, bloßer Fuß die unsichtbare Linie um das Feuer herum berührte, verklangen die Trommeln und die Flammen flackerten wild zu dem frühen Morgenhimmel hinaus. Und im exakt gleichen Augenblick berührte ein kleiner Fuß die unsichtbare Grenze auf der anderen Seite des Feuers.  
Ehrfürchtige Stille erfasste den Wald, der maskierte Zeremonienmeister musterte die beiden unterschiedlichen Männer kurz, bevor er an das Feuer tritt, ein dunkler Schatten vor lodernden Flammen. Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als sie beide die Grenze überschritten, zwischen ihnen die Flammen, sodass sie sich nicht sehen konnten, als sie um das Feuer herum auf ihn zutraten.  
Der Fuchs erstarrte förmlich, die Augen unter der dunklen Maske weiteten sich in schierem Entsetzen, aber er fing sich und setzte dann scheinbar wieder ruhig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Längst hat er gelernt den Schein zu wahren, ist ein Meister darin seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen. Und dennoch fürchtete er das Schlimmste.  
Wenige Schritte vor dem Zeremonienmeister kamen beide Männer zum Stillstand. Sie stehen genau eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt, aber es hätten auch tausend Kilometer sein können, so weit schienen sie auseinander.  
Der junge Jäger blass, aber selbstsicher.  
Der Fuchs, maskiert und mühsam seine Angst unterdrückend.  
„Zusammen heißt zeitgleich, oder?“, Anders klare Stimme brach die Stille, „Oder hätten wir Hand in Hand hier eintreffen müssen?“ Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er den Fuchs neben sich zusammenzucken, aber er widerstand dem übermächtigen Drang sich ihm zuzuwenden, sondern hielt seinen forschenden Blick starr auf den alten Mann vor sich gerichtet. Bereit seinen Lohn für die Jagd und das Stellen des Fuchses einzufordern.

Es war alles noch so frisch.  
Der schlanke Körper, im wenigen Licht der Sterne beinahe farblos erscheinend, in der Luft. Die Arme in dieser seltsam vertrauten Haltung, der scharfe Hüftknochen, der einen beinahe schon einen Schatten zu werfen schien und schließlich die Landung in einer der zahlreichen heißen Quellen, die es hier im Wald gab.  
Es hatte den Fuchs verraten.  
Und obwohl Anders wütend und entsetzt sein sollte, so fühlte er dennoch nur Sehnsucht nach dem Fuchs. Er hatte nach dieser Erkenntnis seine Taktik geändert, anstatt den Fuchs zu jagen, war er zu den Feuern zurückgelaufen und hatte, versteckt im Schatten der Bäume auf seinen Fuchs gewartet.  
Er war so weit gegangen und würde sich nicht mehr aufhalten lassen.  
Von niemandem mehr, auch nicht von dem Fuchs.  
Der Zeremonienmeister musterte Jäger und Fuchs und der Fuchs schüttelte daraufhin so hastig den Kopf, dass die langen Federn aufgeregt wippten und hob abwehrend oder vielleicht auch in einer stummen Bitte, die Hände. Der Blick wanderte weiter, legte sich auf den kleinen Jäger, dessen Wangen sich zwar röteten, der aber dem Blick voller Sturheit standhielt.  
„Zeitgleich, ja.“, der Fuchs keuchte bei den Worten entsetzt auf und schüttelte wieder, dieses Mal wirklich verzweifelt wirkend den Kopf, aber der Zeremonienmeister beachtete ihn nicht, sondern betrachtete nach wie vor den nackten Anders, „Bist du bereit auch den letzten Teil der Jagd auszuführen?“ Anders' Blick glitt kurz über die zahlreichen anderen Anwesenden und obwohl seine Wangen nun in dunkelstem Rot zu glühen schienen, nickte knapp.  
Das Lächeln wurde freundlicher, während der Fuchs immer unruhiger wirkte und sich nach einem Fluchtweg umzusehen schien, nun wo die anderen Jäger und Zuschauer sich in einem lockeren Kreis um das Paar sammelten. „Nur eins ...“, Anders klang plötzlich verlegen und er hob, beinahe wie ein Schulkind die Hand, „Gibt es eine … Regel, was die … Stellung angeht?“  
Kichern durchlief den Kreis und selbst der angespannte Fuchs konnte sich das verräterische Schmunzeln nur schwerlich verbeißen, wurde aber wieder übergangslos ernst, als der Zeremonienmeister antwortete, „Nein. Es ist alleine deine Entscheidung. Der Fuchs ist dein und du entscheidest, was … wie du es mit ihm tust.“

Selbst durch die schwarze Maske hindurch stand dem Fuchs die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er nun vor der kleinen Gestalt des Skispringers zurückzuweichen begann. Er schüttelte den Kopf, stieß gegen die Zuschauer und suchte einen neuen Ausweg, aus dem Kreis und aus der Situation. Der Fuchs wich weiter zurück, spürte schließlich die Hitze des Feuers an seinem nackten, zerschundenen Rücken und fröstelte doch, als er begriff, dass er nun endgültig in der Falle saß.  
Er hatte unbeschreiblich große Angst, vor sich, vor Anders und am meisten vor den Konsequenzen, die Anders nicht erahnen konnte, denen sie sich aber beide stellen würden müssen. Der Fuchs war weit gegangen, aber dass es so enden würde, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde, damit hatte er niemals gerechnet.  
Anders würde ihn hassen.  
Der Kleinere mochte etwas ahnen. Vage und unfertige Gedanken. Aber, die blasse Haut und die Sommersprossen würden erst im sanften Licht des neuen Tages zum deutlichen Merkmal werden und dann würde aus der Ahnung Gewissheit und aus der Lust und Begierde Hass werden.  
Der Fuchs hatte keine Angst davor sich Anders ein weiteres Mal hinzugeben, viel mehr fürchtete er das danach, die Demaskierung. Und, es gab nur eine Möglichkeit dieser zu entgehen. Ein letztes Mal ließ er einen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, sah Freunde, Bekannte und auch einige Fremde. Er war ihr Fuchs und sie waren gut zu ihm gewesen, aber wenn das erste Licht auf ihn fallen und Anders ihn erkennen würde … dann würde sich alles ändern.  
Das Ritual wäre Vergangenheit.  
Aber viel schlimmer wäre es den Verrat in den Augen des Kükens ertragen zu müssen.  
Tag für Tag damit leben zu müssen.  
Er ist dafür verantwortlich und er konnte es nicht ertragen. Also, wählte er den letzten, noch verbleibenden Ausweg und griff mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Saum der schwarzen Maske, die sein Gesicht bedeckte.

Der Fuchs durfte auf keinen Fall vor dem ersten Sonnenstrahl demaskiert werden … Sonst würde er von den wilden Hunden zerrissen werden.  
Die Nacht lag finster über dem Wald.  
Der Morgen war noch fern.


	7. Chapter 7

Ein entsetztes Raunen durchlief die eng stehenden Reihen der Zuschauer, aber Anders drehte sich rasch zum Fuchs und griff nach dessen Hand. Langsam und vorsichtig löste Anders die schlanken Finger wieder aus dem weichen Stoff der Maske und widerstand nur mühsam der Versuchung den Fuchs wütend über dessen Leichtsinn durchzuschütteln. „Lass das!“, herrschte der Kleinere ihn erst an, wiederholte dann aber leiser und dieses Mal auch unendlich sanft, „Bitte … lass das.“ Eine seiner Hände hielt immer noch das schmale Handgelenk umfasst, aber die andere Hand schob sich behutsam unter die Fuchskapuze, wo sie im Nacken des Größeren zu liegen kam. Er fühlte die Hitze und strich sanft über die kurzen, schweißfeuchten Haare, „So soll diese Nacht nicht enden ...“ Er hoffte, dass der Tonfall beruhigend wirken würde, aber schließlich zog er den Fuchs zu sich heran und atmete dann erleichtert auf, als der große Körper sich tatsächlich zu entspannen schien.  
Fanni verstand nicht und konnte sich nicht erklären, was den Fuchs zu so einer verzweifelten Tat getrieben haben mochte, aber er wagte es trotzdem nicht eine dementsprechende Frage zu stellen, würde der andere sich doch eh wieder in tiefes Schweigen hüllen. So blieb ihm nur die Ungewissheit und er schluckte, bevor er sich wieder auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und in das, vom Fuchsfell und von Federn bedeckte Ohr des Fuchses wisperte, „Ich mache das, weil ich es will … Weil ich dich will ...“ Durch die Maske klang das Seufzen nur gedämpft, aber er spürte, wie der Größere in seinen Armen zittrig tief durchatmete.  
Daraus wurde aber sogleich ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen, als Anders' lange Finger sich in dem festen Fleisch der nackten Pobacken verkrallte und dabei ihre Unterleiber aneinander drückte. Anders grollte auf, widerstand nur schwerlich dem Drang sich an dem Größeren zu reiben und zog den stillen Fuchs durch die sich bereitwillig teilende Menge, zu einem Lager aus Fellen hin.  
Für einen kurzen Moment war ihm die Vorstellung das Ritual dort, vor aller Augen zu beenden, unangenehm, aber seine Zweifel verschwanden, als das pochende Schlagen der Trommeln, dieses mal in einem langsamen, beinahe schon trägen Rhythmus, als wäre nun kein Grund mehr zur Eile. Einige Takte später setzten auch die Flöten wieder ein, aber ihr zuvor seltsam klagender Klang hat sich verändert, ist nun silbrig und hell und kündete von einem nahen Neubeginn.  
Andächtige Gesichter beobachteten den Fuchs und den Jäger, funkelnde Augen hingen unverwandt an den beiden Männern, die sich im langsamen Rhythmus der Trommeln einander hingeben, sich aneinander verlustieren und die Welt um sich herum vergessen zu haben schienen.  
Das Feuer in Anders brannte ebenso heiß wie zuvor, aber dieses Mal verlor er nicht die Kontrolle, erlaubte es nicht. Dieses Mal war es kein gieriger, selbstsüchtiger Akt, der nur der eigenen Befriedigung diente, sondern es war bewusst und gewollt. Anders hatte alle Zeit der Welt, er hatte den Fuchs gejagt, ihn eingefangen und nun wollte er seinen Preis mit allen Sinnen auskosten und genießen. Er nahm sich Zeit, erkundete den Körper, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal unter sich spüren, genoss jeden Zentimeter der hellen, von Sommersprossen gesprenkelten Haut und bedachte jeden Kratzer mit einem Kuss.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und der Fuchs begann sich in jede dieser Berührungen hinein zu lehnen, fast als wäre er ein ausgehungertes Tier, das seit langer Zeit wieder Zuwendung erfuhr. Erst war er vorsichtig, immer bereit zur Flucht oder sich zu wehren, aber schließlich wurde er vertrauensvoller. Die Krallen des Fuchses glitten über Anders' schmalen Körpern, kratzten fordernd, streichelten unendlich sanft oder verfingen sich in den strohigen, blonden Strähnen. Anders konnte die Zuneigung fühlen und als diese langen, blassen Finger dann hauchzart über seine Lippen strichen, erschien es ihm fast wie ein Kuss.  
Noch knieten sie nur voreinander, aber dann drängte Anders den Fuchs behutsam auf das Felllager, schmiegte sich an ihn und leckte genüsslich den Schweiß von der blassen Haut. Das Fell schien sich förmlich damit vollgesogen zu haben und Anders konnte nur vermuten, wie unangenehm es sein musste es zu tragen und wie schwer das Atmen seinem Fuchs fallen mochte. Das stillen Seufzen wurde hörbar und immer lauter, als Anders nach einigen Minuten auch die letzten, selbstauferlegten Zwänge des Fuchses davon gestreichelt und geküsst hatte. Es war ein dunkler Klang, der sich unter der Maske löste, als Anders seine Lippen um die Spitze der pochenden Erregung des Fuchses schloss. Er lauschte dem ersten Laut mit Genugtuung und verstärkte auch sogleich seine Bemühungen, wollte er doch mehr von seinem Fuchs hören. Seine Zunge glitt über den Schaft, die Zähne schabten über das harte Fleisch und der Fuchs wand sich bettelnd unter ihm, als Anders kurz zum Himmel aufsah. Das dunkle Schwarz und die kleinen Lichtpunkte der fernen Sterne waren verschwunden und das prächtige Leuchten des Sonnenaufgangs zog sich nun über den Himmel.  
Der neue Tag begann.

Voller Überraschung riss der Fuchs unter der schwarzen Maske die Augen auf, starrte fassungslos auf die kleine Gestalt, die nun vor ihm in den Himmel zu ragen schien, ein schwarzer Schatten vor dem brennenden Sonnenaufgang. Aber, er sah auch das Lodern in den grauen Augen, als Anders seine Beine sanft weiter auseinander schob und sich dazwischen positionierte. Und dann konnte der Fuchs nur noch unbeherrscht aufstöhnen, als Anders sich in ihn schob und seine ganze Welt nur noch aus purer Lust und brodelndem Verlangen nach dem Kleinen zu bestehen schien. Er kämpfte darum seinen Verstand zurückzugewinnen, aber der Anblick von Anders' schmalen, lustvoll verzerrten Zügen, als dieser ihn wild zu reiten begann, schickte ihn über den Abgrund des Wahns. Blindlings tastete er sich über den angespannten, kleinen Körper, wollte anfassen, greifen, tasten … Aber Anders knurrte nur, schlug die Hand erst beiseite und umfasste denn beide Handgelenke, bevor er sich zu seinem Fuchs hinunterbeugte, „Nein ...“ Anders' Lippen glitten über den blassen Hals, der zweite Kuss wurde zu einem Biss und er stöhnte haltlos auf, als der Fuchs sich nun gegen ihn zu bewegen begann.  
Die Trommeln nahmen den Takt des Aktes auf, schneller und schneller wurde der Rhythmus und der Tag heller. Die Farben kehrten zurück und Anders' graue Augen beobachteten fasziniert, wie sich der verschwitzte Körper unter ihm veränderte. Die Haut blieb blass, die Farbe von Milch, übersät mit winzigen goldenen Sommersprossen, enthüllt von den ersten Strahlen der Ostersonne, vor der sich nichts und niemand zu verstecken vermochte.  
Anders spürte, wie der größere sich unter ihm verspannte, sah wie er den Kopf zurückwarf und spürte den letzten, tiefen Stoß in sich, bevor ein wilder, ungezügelter Schrei sich löste und durch den morgendlichen Wald gellte. Dunkel und rau und obwohl Anders die Stimme so noch nie gehört hatte, doch so bekannt vorkommend.  
Der Kopf des Fuchses sackte schwer auf die weichen Felle zurück und er wehrte sich auch nicht, als Anders sich nun vorbeugte und die schwarze Maske sacht löste. Er stahl sich den ersehnten Kuss und erstickte den empörten und überraschten Aufschrei des Fuchses, der sofort den Kopf zur Seite drehte.  
Die Trommeln verstummten und auch die Flöten schwiegen. Nichts war mehr zu hören, außer dem Knacken der Glut der langsam erlöschenden Feuer und dem schweren Atem der beiden jungen Männer.  
Noch während des Kusses löste sich Anders von seinem Fuchs, nur um gleich darauf noch einmal in den Körper, der von den letzten Nachwehen bebte, zu stoßen. Er verharrte bewegungslos und seufzte zufrieden. Dieser Geschmack, nach dunkler Schokolade, ließ ihn den heißen Mund des Fuchses erneut plündern und er spürte, wie sein Schwanz wieder erwartungsvoll zuckte. Der Drang wurde übermächtig und als der Fuchs seine langen Beine um die schmalen Hüften des Kleineren schlang, erlaubte Anders sich seiner erneut aufbrandenden Leidenschaft freien Lauf zu lassen.  
Atemlos keuchte er in ihren Kuss hinein. Löste ihn aber nicht, sondern vertiefte ihn stattdessen genüsslich, während seine blasse Hand seinen Hinterkopf umfasste und Krallen über seine Kopfhaut kratzten. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, dann fühlte er schon wieder die heißen Wellen der Ekstase, die ihn fortzureißen drohte und nur zu gerne stürzte er sich mit seinem Fuchs zusammen ein weiteres Mal in diesen tiefen, dunklen Abgrund, aus dem es kein Entkommen gab.  
Nur widerwillig lösten sie den Kuss und starrten sich dann sprachlos und in tiefer Andacht versunken an. Anders schluckte und legte beinahe andächtig seine Finger um dieses einprägsame Gesicht, folgte den scharfen Wangenknochen und auch dem roten Bart, der vor Schweiß seltsam dunkel wirkte und einen dunklen Schatten auf das schöne, feingeschnittene Gesicht warf. Anders strich unendlich zärtlich eine der schweißfeuchten, roten Haarsträhnen aus den blaugrünen Augen, bevor er leise murmelte, „Hey, Robert ...“


	8. Chapter 8

Anders musste irgendwann, von der bleiernen Erschöpfung getrieben, eingeschlafen sein und als er wieder erwachte, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel und er war alleine. Ungewohnt matt kuschelte sich der Sportler in die warmen Felle, die noch immer nach Sex, Schweiß und Robert zu riechen schienen und er versuchte zu begreifen, warum sein Herz einen Satz zu machen schien, sobald er nur an den Älteren dachte.  
„Oh, du bist wach ...“, die noch vom Schlaf raue Stimme war unverwechselbar und alle Müdigkeit fiel schlagartig von Anders ab. „Robert ...“, er verstummte und ließ seinen Blick nun beinahe bewundert über die schlanken Glieder des anderen wandern, als Robert sich mit einem Ächzen neben ihn auf die Felle sinken ließ. In seinen Händen hielt er einen Brötchenkorb, zwei Flaschen und einen Stapel ordentlich zusammengelegter Kleidung, die Anders erst auf den zweiten Blick als seine erkannte.  
Rober hatte sich bereits wieder angezogen, aber dennoch hatte der schlanke Körper nichts von seiner Anziehungskraft verloren, sodass Anders nun einen Arm um die schmale Taille des Älteren schlang, ihn zu sich zog und ihn gleich darauf hungrig küsste. Es gelang Robert gerade noch Korb, Flaschen und Kleidung neben die Felle auf den Waldboden zu stellen, bevor er sich dann dicht an Anders' geschmiegt wiederfand. Kurz bevor ihnen die Luft ausging, löste Anders diesen heißen Kuss wieder, entließ den Älteren aber nicht aus seiner Umarmung. Nein, er festigte den Griff sogar noch, vergrub sein Gesicht an Roberts Brust und atmete … nein, inhalierte dessen herben Geruch begierig. „Anders ...“, sanft aber dennoch bestimmt entzog Robert sich ihm und lächelte etwas angespannt, „Geh nach Hause … Vergiss die letzte Nacht ...“  
„Warum?“, Anders gab sich keine Mühe sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen und kaute auf seine Unterlippe herum, „Ich dachte ...“ Robert strich sich über den Bart, zwirbelte die Spitzen, eine Geste, die so vertraut wirkte, dass Anders ihn am liebsten wieder zu sich gezogen hätte und schmunzelte sanft, „Du hast dich geirrt. Es war nur der Alkohol … und das Öl, nichts weiter. Geh nach Hause, Anders.“  
Nach Hause, irgendwie wurde Anders bei diesem Gedanken beinahe schon depressiv, etwas das man wohl an seinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen konnte, schließlich lachte Robert und strich dem Jüngeren sanft über die Wange, „Hör auf darüber nachzudenken, „Das hier war nur Sex. Wir standen unter Drogen … Je eher du das begreifst … desto besser ist es für dich … für mich … für uns. Glaub mir.“  
Anders schnaubte, erinnerte er sich doch trotz allen noch deutlich an die versteckten Zärtlichkeiten, die hinter den sanften Berührungen des anderen gelegen hatten. Eine liebevolle Zärtlichkeit, die sich auch jetzt noch in Roberts Gesten widerspiegelte, als dieser ihn nun zu überzeugen versuchte. Dennoch spürte er die Wärme, die von Roberts großem Körper ausging und auch das angenehme Kribbeln, das deren Berührung hervorzurufen schien. Er konnte sich einfach nicht irren, „Ich glaube dir nicht … Es war nicht nur Sex!“ Als hätte er sich an der blassen Haut verbrannt, zog Rober seine Hand zurück und ballte sie hilflos, um das Zittern zu verbergen. „Du zitterst ...“, Anders wollte nach der Hand greifen, aber Robert wich zurück und schüttelte schwach den Kopf, „Das war alles nicht wirklich, Anders. Das ist nicht wirklich. Das sind noch immer die Nachwirkungen der Drogen ...“  
„Du bist ein miserabler Lügner ...“, murmelte Anders, ließ die Hände aber mit einem ergebenen Seufzen sinken, „Du hast doch Angst. Wovor? Es war nicht nur Sex … Wir haben es beide gewollt, es beide genossen … Es hat uns was bedeutet. Aber, trotzdem willst du mich wegjagen ...“ „Es muss sein. Es ist das Beste für uns.“, antwortete Robert schlicht und rückte noch etwas weiter von Anders, bis an den Rand des Felllagers ab.  
Anders seufzte, die schlanken Finger griffen nun aber nach einer der Flaschen und er nahm einen ersten, tiefen Schluck. Roberts blaugrüne Augen verfolgten aufmerksam jede Bewegung, folgten auch der Schluckbewegung, während seine Zunge über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen leckte. Noch immer war sein Körper auf Anders geprägt, reagierte schon auf den geringsten Reiz, der von dem Kleinen ausging.  
Nichts hatte sich geändert, er spürte Anders immer noch.  
Tief in seinem Inneren.  
Auf seiner Haut.  
Seiner Zunge.  
Überall.  
Oh, er war so dumm gewesen, warum hatte er nur geglaubt, dass es ihm reichen würde, den Jüngeren einmal so nahe bei sich spüren zu dürfen. Warum hätte diese eine, gestohlene Nacht das ewige Verlangen stillen sollen? Nein, jetzt war alles nur noch viel schlimmer geworden, hatte er sich in dieser Nacht doch nun vollkommen rettungslos in das Küken verliebt.  
Er wollte.  
Aber, er durfte nicht.  
Seit Jahren schon durfte er nicht, es war wie ein roter Faden, der sich durch sein gesamtes Leben zu ziehen schien. Jahrelang schon sah er Anders aus der Ferne. Erst war er gar nicht bemerkt worden, dann als Freund. Immer nur der Freund. Anders hatte niemals bemerkt, wie sehr er ihn begehrte, wie sehr er ihn wollte und wie sehr er geliebt wurde. Ein Masochist hätte an diesem Zustand sicher seine wahre Freude gehabt, aber Robert war nicht masochistisch veranlagt und hasste es still zu leiden.  
Er wollte nur Anders.  
Oder wenigstens nicht mehr leiden.  
„Wenn du nun eine Entscheidung triffst ...“, Robert schüttelte mit einem beinahe nachsichtigen Lächeln den Kopf, „ … wird es die Falsche sein … Und das wirst du dir nie verzeihen … Und auch mir nicht.“ Für einen Moment schwieg Anders, aber dann schnaubte er abfällig, „Ich habe meine Entscheidungen immer alleine getroffen … Und niemanden verantwortlich gemacht. Warum sollte ich denn jetzt damit anfangen?“ Robert musterte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und erhob sich schwerfällig, „Geh nach Hause, Anders. Lass die Dinge, wie sie sind. Lass uns Freunde bleiben … wenigstens das … bis … zum nächsten Osterfest, wenn wir uns vielleicht hier wiedersehen ...“  
Das traurige Lächeln um Roberts Mund blieb nicht unentdeckt, Anders wollte ihm widersprechen, ihn aufhalten, aber er blieb wie angewurzelt in den Fellen sitzen und sah, wie Roberts hochgewachsene Gestalt mit den letzten, noch verbliebenen Schatten zu verschmelzen schien.

Frisch geduscht und wieder angezogen stand Anders in seiner Küche und starrte aus dem Küchenfenster hinaus auf die von Schnee befreite Auffahrt, neben der die ersten bunten Krokusse ihre Köpfe durch den Schnee streckten und starrte auf das Handy in seiner zitternden Hand. Er wollte Robert anrufen, wusste aber gleichzeitig nicht, was er ihm sagen sollte. Und so wischte er hastig über das Display und wählte eine andere, ihm bekanntere Nummer.  
„Na, bist du durch das Feuer gesprungen?“, Einars belustigte Stimme drang durch die Küche und Anders schnaubte, „Eher durchs Feuer gegangen ...“ „Ah ja … Und, gab es Orgien oder war es auch wieder langweilig?“, lachte sein Zwilling und Anders fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, während er nach Worten suchte, „Es war ein spezielles Fest.“ „Also war es nicht langweilig.“, tastete Einar sich siegessicher klingend vor, während Anders nur brummte und sich mit einer Grimasse auf einen der Stühle sinken ließ. Er hatte nach der wilden Jagd einen gehörigen Muskelkater.  
„Ich habe Robert getroffen.“, irgendwie rutschte es ihm heraus und sogleich biss er sich auf die Zunge, als die Erinnerungen gleich wieder hochkochten und ihn erneut zu überwältigen schien. „Robert?“, erkundigte Einar sich und lachte, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er der Typ für solche … Festivitäten sei ...“ Trotz des Humors klang noch etwas anderes, ernsteres in der Stimme seines Zwillings mit und klang nun beinahe lauernd, „Hattet ihr Spaß?“  
„Ja.“, er widerte er knapp und plötzlich klang Einars Stimme selbst durch das Handy sorgenvoll, „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? War da … vielleicht … noch etwas … anderes?“ „NEIN!“, Anders' Stimme war etwas zu laut, der Tonfall etwas zu scharf und der jüngereZwilling seufzte, als ihm das bewusst wurde, „Nein, es ist nichts ...gewesen ...“ „Ich glaube dir nicht.“, sein Zwilling kannte ihn am besten und die Erkenntnis fuhr wie ein Messer in Anders' Herz, als sein Zwilling unbarmherzig forderte, „Anders … Lass mich dir helfen.“

Eine halbe Stunde später parkte er seinen Wagen vor einem Haus, das er trotz ihrer jahrelangen Freundschaft … Bekanntschaft … noch nie betreten hatte. Er hatte Angst, Angst auszusteigen, Angst an die Tür zu klopfen und auch Angst vor einer neuerlichen Zurückweisungen des Älteren.  
Aber dennoch stand er nun vor der Tür, die überraschenderweise offen steht, als hätte Robert es so eilig gehabt, dass er jegliche Vorsicht vergessen hätte. Leise trat er ein, in eine freundliche, helle und heimelige Wohnung.  
Bereits nach kurzer Suche hatte er Robert gefunden, der Größere lag auf dem Bett, in einem vollkommen überheizten Schlafzimmer. Die Decke hatte er abgestrampelt und zu Boden getreten, sodass Anders den schlanken Körper, der nur mit Shorts bekleidet war, bewundern konnte. Flache Atemzüge und die vollkommen entspannte Miene zeigten Anders, als er leise näher an das Bett trat, dass Robert schlief.  
Tief und fest.  
Traumlos.  
Anders zögerte nicht, er schlüpfte aus seinen Sachen. Der Stoff raschelte leise, die Kleidungsstücke fielen als unordentlicher Haufen zu Boden, als er einen weiteren Schritt auf das Bett zutrat und sich dann neben Robert in das Bett kuschelte, den Größeren an sich zog und seine Nase in dem duftenden Nacken versenkte.  
Es fühlte sich so vertraut an.  
So richtig.  
So gut.  
Der Größere bewegte sich, drehte sich, sodass blau grüne Augen Anders verschlafen mustern konnte. „Du …?“, Roberts Stimme war rau vom Schlaf, aber Anders lächelte nur und hauchte einen Kuss in den Mundwinkel und krauste die Nase, als der Bart kitzelte, „Ich wurde von einem Fuchs gefangen … Erinnerst du dich? Und nun muss mein Fuchs seinen Bau mit mir teilen ...“


End file.
